The kiss
by Miraculous.ladrian
Summary: Cat noir and ladybug play truth or dare and ladybug leaks our her secret crush and cat joir comes up with a fun way to find out her secret identity
1. Truth or dare

It was after patrol and ladybug and cat noir were standing on top of a building overlooking Paris

" do you want to play truth or dare?" Cat noir said

" only a short game though ladybugs have things to do" she said laughing with cat noir

" I'll go first" cat noir said sitting next to ladybug on the edge

" truth or day m'lady?" Cat noir said with a smile

"umm..truth"She said looking him in the eyes

"who do you love?" Cat noir said awaiting the answer

" w..w..WHAT?!?" Ladybug ssaid worriedly

"you said you don't love me because you like someone else , so.. who is it?" Cat noir said

" you just want to play this game to get answers about your competition " ladybug said standing up giggling

" so.. maybe.. who is it" Cat noir said

" fine...it's...a-a-Adrian agrest!" Ladybug said clenching her fist

Cat noir had a shocked look on his face , realizing his love loved him back but not knowing it was him

" uhh.. hello? Cat noir?!?" Ladybug said waving her hand furiously in front of his face

" what?" Cat noir said getting up

" truth or dare" ladybug said with a smirk

" im scared to pick either" he said

"just pick one " ladybug said

"uhh.. truth" Cat noir said

" why do you always flirt with every girl you see?" Ladybug asked looking nervous ,

cat noir was hurt by this question " I don't flirt with every girl , only you m'lady" cat noir said grabbing her hands

" ok.." ladybug said pulling her hands away

" truth or dare" Cat noir said knowing what he was gonna ask

" dare" ladybug said confidentially not know what he was gonna ask

" if I can get Adrian to kiss you tomorow after patrol you have to tell me a clue about you everyday

" Cat noir said with an evil smile , he is thinking he can get a kiss and know who she is

" uhh. What..uh..." ladybug stuttered

"it's a dare " Cat noir said

" ok I agree but.. why would you say Adrian and not you, I mean I'm not complaining but.." ladybug said

"uhhhh" Cat noir said thinking of an excuse

" uhh.. I thought you would want to kiss him more than you would want to kiss me" Cat noir said

" I know you don't like me all I want now is to know who you are" Cat noir said

" well, your gonna gave to work to find out my identity " ladybug said

"well, see you later kitty" ladybug said

" wait.. " Cat noir said grabbing her shoulder

" tomorow after patrol I will get him and he will be waiting for you at the top of this building " Cat noir said

" will you be there" ladybug said

" no, It would hurt to much for me to see you kiss someone else" Cat noir said making an excuse

" bug out" ladybug said swinging away

" isn't she amazing" Cat noir said to himself ,

soon after, he left the building and used his stick to go back to the mansion

He detransformed and gave Camembert to plagg and went to bed

**With marinette**

" omg tikki!" Marinette said

" I GET TO KISS ADRIAN TOMORROW" marinette screamed

"calm down it's not that big a deal" tikki said eating a cookie

" yes it is! it's ADRIAN!" Marinette said falling on her couch thing

" it's time for be marinette" tikki said finishing her cookie

" ok" she said going to bed


	2. Today’s the day

**In the morning**

"TIKKI TIKKI TIKKI TIKKI TIKKI" marinette screamed running around the room

" what?" Tikki said

" I GET TO KISS ADRIAN TODAY!!!" Marinette said jumping up and down

" I know why did you wake me up at 2:00 a.m to tell me that?" Tikki said pointing at the alarm clock

" wait?! I won't be late for school yay!!" Marinette said changing into her normal clothes

Marinette just drew up some designs mostly day dreaming but some designing too, until school

**At school**

Marinette was the first one to school She couldn't wait till patrol

Alya got to school and met up with marinette she immediately realized there was something wrong with her

When Adrian got there marinette couldn't move but alya thought this was normal

**With Adrian **

"Plagg can you believe that ladybug is gonna kiss me today" Adrian said walking into school

" well,she kinda does have a crush on you" plagg said hiding in his shirt

" I just want it to be patrol already" Adrian said sitting in his spot day dreaming about her

Marinette walked passed him and sat in her seat

She giggled dreaming about him

" h-hi Adrian " marinette said breaking Adrian's train of thought

" what's up marinette?" Adrian said Turning towards her

" uh..uhh..what are you thinking about" marinette panicked

" oh I must be the luckiest guy in the world " Adrian said looking off into the distance

" why?" Marinette said awkwardly

" well, cat noir is letting me kiss ladybug tonight" Adrian said looking back at marinette

Marinette thought " oh he already knows"

" why does cat noir have to let her kiss you" marinette said hiding that she knows the truth

" aren't ladybug and cat noir dating?" Adrian said pretending they are

" what no, obviously not!" Marinette started on her force of habit

" I mean.. it doesn't seem that way" she said trying to fix her mistake

" well do you really like ladybug?" Marinette asked

" uhh..yea I think I love her" Adrian said scratching his neck

" uhh..but you dont even know her" Marinette said very nervously

" you would be surprised about how much I know her " Adrian said

" what?, are you cat noir or something " marinette said joking

" uhh..no I mean when reposte was akumatized I was by her and I look at the ladyblog sometimes" Adrian said nervously

" relax I was joking I know your not cat noir, your way nicer" marinette said

Adrian was happy, sad, and confused about this statement

**After school**

"Ok tikki how do I look?" Marinette said wearing a red dress with black spots on it

" marinette! He won't see you in your civilian form!" Tikki said

" well.. ugh your right " she said walking to the mirror

" tikki, spots on" marinette said transforming

She used her yo-yo to swing out of her room

**With cat noir**

" do you think she likes me for me or for me being a model" Cat noir said to himself

" hey kitty" ladybug said as she dropped down onto the building cat noir was on

Cat noir jumped

" hi m'lady" cat noir said bowing in front of her

" can we just skip patrol , I really like Adrian and I found out today that he likes me" ladybug said

" how do you know that" cat noir said remembering telling marinette that he likes ladybug

" uhhh.. I was eavesdropping " ladybug said

" oh that's totally not creepy" cat noir said jokingly

" if you knew my identity you would stalk me too" ladybug said with s spike on her face

" well, I don't want to skip patrol because I want to spend time with you" cat noir said

" well, please " ladybug said smirking

" fine" cat noir said trying to hide his smile realizing she really likes him

" bye m'lady see you tomorrow!" Cat noir said using his stick to move

" plagg claws out" cat noir said quietly

He ran up the the stairs to the elevator

**With ladybug**

"Ok marinette he will be here in a second relax" ladybug said to herself

" hey.. m'l..ladybug?" Adrian said his face red

" h-h-hi" ladybug said her face turning as red at her mask

" so.. do we just kiss or.." Adrian said

" yea I guess" ladybug said getting closer to him

" like this " Adrian said grabbing her waist pulling her closer

Before they knew it they were kissing, neither of them wanted to pull away

But ladybug did pull away all she could think about was cat noir, having Adrian thought me and cat noir were dating

" I'm sorry, I thought I wanted this but it doesn't feel right, I'm sorry " ladybug said about to swing away when

Adrian said " wait, why?"

" because I just realized I have feelings for cat noir that I've always tried to hide because I liked you" ladybug said not noticing that Adrian has a smile on his face

She swung away feeling awful while Adrian felt amazing


	3. Love

" plagg , for real this time she likes cat noirvnot Adrian the famous model!" Adrian said sitting on his bed

" whatever!" Plagg said stuffing cheese in his mouth

**With marinette**

" I feel bad!, Adrian probably hates me now, he really liked ladybug and I stomped on his heart!" Marinette said to tikki

" just tell cat noir and he will tell Adrian he obviously knows how to contact him" tikki said

" no!! I'll just tell him at school" marinette said

" your gonna tell him your ladybug?" Tikki said freaking out

" no!, I'm just gonna tell him I'm sorry for being a crazy stalker because he should have noticed it by now" marinette said writing down what she was gonna say in her notebook

**At school**

" hey Adrian" marinette said walking up to Adrian

" oh Hey Marinette" Adrian said , he noticed that she was acting normal

" so I had sort of a stupid crush on you, but I don't anymore so you don't have to worry" marinette said

" you did?" Adrien said shocked

" yea, all the gifts, me acting nervous and weird around you" marinette said

" it will stop now" marinette said walking away

" huh?" Adrian said walking into school

**After patrol **

" so m'lady, how was that kiss?" Cat noir said smirking

" uhh.. great.." ladybug said stretching out her words

" your lying" cat noir said

" how did you know" ladybug said being awkward

Cat noir gave her a smile

" fine!, the kiss was.. ok" ladybug said

" was it bad?" Cat noir said

" well I was thinking about someone else the whole time.. then I realized I was using Adrian as an excuse not to like him

" who" cat noir said knowing the answer

" you" ladybug said

" well was Adrian happy about that? did you tell him" cat noir said

"Well he did think we were dating" ladybug said

" how do you know that?" Cat noir said

" eavesdropping, you know this" ladybug said giggling with cat noir

" so you really like me, like for real?" Cat noir said

" well...uhh.." ladybug said

" so that answers my ques..." cat noir began but was stopped by ladybug kissing him

"Wow " Cat noir said pulling away from the kiss

" how did Adrian let you walk away without getting another kiss?" Cat noir said

" well on a new note, I owe you a clue" ladybug said

" huh" cat noir said

" truth or dare? You said if You got me a kiss with Adrien I have to give you a clue on who I am everyday until you figure it out" ladybug said

" ooh.. what am I gonna ask?" Cat noir said

" oh I got it, how old are you?" Cat noir said

" I'm 15" ladybug said

" me too" Cat noir said


End file.
